As electronic devices become small-sized and provide high performance in recent years, there is a tendency that the number of electrodes of electronic components of semiconductors or the like is increased and its electrode pitch becomes smaller and finer. In a package LSI (Large-scale Integration) circuit such as a BGA (Ball Grid Array) having a bump-shaped electrode protruded on its rear, in the case when the LSI circuit is mounted on a device, its exclusively occupied area is made small, which shows increased importance. Thus, on the side of the inspecting apparatus to perform electrical inspections on the electronic component, it is required that its electrode pitch is made smaller and finer in response to a smaller pitch of the electrode of the electronic component to reliably connect an electronic component with the inspecting apparatus and, therefore, at a time of electrical inspections, an anisotropically conductive sheet is interposed between the inspecting apparatus and electronic component being a subject to be inspected.
The anisotropically conductive sheet of this type is generally configured so that a conducting path, when being pushed with pressure, is formed in a direction of thickness only and is effective in that electrical connection with an inspecting apparatus can be achieved without impairing an electrode of an electronic component being a subject to be inspected at a time of electrical inspections. When an electrical inspection is performed on an electronic component such as a BGA having a small and fine pitch of the electrode, positioning between fine and high density electrode of the electrical component and conducting path of the anisotropically conductive sheet is important and, as the pitch between electrodes become finer and require higher density, the importance of the positioning becomes important, thus requiring technological resolution.
Conventionally, for example, as shown in FIG. 24, technology is proposed in which, by placing an insulating sheet 5 between an electronic component 1 and an anisotropically conductive sheet 2 having an aperture 4 formed in a location corresponding to a protruded electrode 3 of the electronic component 1 and by fitting an electrode 3 of the electronic component 1 into the aperture portion 4, the electrode 3 of the electronic component 1 is positioned in a conducting path 6 of the anisotropically conductive sheet 2 (for example, see Patent References 1 to 5).
Patent references: Japanese Application Laid-open Nos. Hei 11-1603963, Hei 10-84972, 2001-93599, Hei 8-271578, and Hei 10-10191.